


Engaged and Ready for Christmas

by Cieloooooo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, pruk secret santa 2k16
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cieloooooo/pseuds/Cieloooooo
Summary: Gilbert and Arthur are both on a foreign exchange in America and engaged. Gilbert decides to take Arthur to his home in Germany for Christmas, but little does his family know is that they are getting married!Gift to @ladyinfierno for 2k16 Pruk secret santa





	

“HOHOHO Motherfuckers, guess who just arrived onto the premises!”

Seconds after the door being kicked open by the intruder, several shouts, and exclamations of ‘Gilbert’ sounded throughout various locations of the house. Some were happy while others just sounded out like a sigh of regret.

The first souls to be seen running towards Gilbert were the dogs coming down the stairs that were only a couple feet away from the front door. Gilbert’s eyes widened “Shit, shit, shit! I have an arm full of stacked present, someone grab the dogs!” Before the three dogs could make impact to Gilbert, and the stack of red wrapped presents that forced him to lean his head far to the side to see, they were all grabbed by Ludwig.

“Thank god, this is why you’re my favorite brother, Ludwig.” Gilbert yelled out once more “Can someone help me with these presents! I can barely see past this wall of wrapped boxes!”

Suddenly boxes one by one were being taken from Gilbert’s tower. “Oooh, what did you get us?” Johanna asked as she shook and rotated the gift. “Aye stop that! I don’t know what is in there. You could break it!” She breathed out a ‘fine’ in response as she looked at the name to see whom it was for.

“This is for Roderich…” A wicked grin crossed her face. She rapidly shook the box back and forth, tossing is up and down, and when she was done, after spotting him standing by the stairwell holding Elizabeta's hand, she threw it at him. “This is for you, dear brother!” Roderich scowled.

In front of Gilbert were his brothers, sisters and cousins all in a line waiting to grab a gift from his tower and then trading gifts to the person who is was rightly assigned to.

“Don’t you guys dare open them now! Wait until Christmas morning!”

“You’re such a sap, Gilbert” Alfons said to him as it was finally his turn to grab a gift. He looked over Gilbert’s shoulder at the sound of a car door slamming shut.

“No, I just like tradition.” He huffed still standing in the doorway.

“Who’s that?”

“Huh?” Alfons jerked his head forwards, referring to the person still outside and walking up behind Gilbert. “Oh! Uh-Guys! I have some news for ya…”

Another car rolled into the driveway. Luca opened up the back seat car door before doing a double take at the man walking up to the front door with a two duffel bags in his hands. “Look it’s Gilbert’s fiancé!” He exclaimed to Daan and Emma before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting at him. “Hey, Arthur! I didn’t know you were spending Christmas with us!”

Arthur turned to the three behind him still getting out of their car. “Oh yeah! Gilbert invited me to introduce me to his family.”  
Daan walked up to Arthur and patted him on the back “Prepare yourself. Also expect some negativity towards you. You’re just meeting them and not to mention you two are already engaged. They’re gonna be pissed they were not told earlier.”

“Daan! Don’t make him nervous!” Emma smacked Daan on the shoulder before smiling at Arthur “It’s alright. It will take them a little before they get used to you, but I know they will like you!”

They all jumped at the commotion of sounds that took place right after the familiar voice of Ludwig shouted out “What?!” Dogs started barking and then a loud thump, followed by a scream that rang out from inside. They all ran inside, excluding Daan who took his time following the sounds. As soon as they walked into the doorway they were met with a large array of voices and people crowding around Gilbert.

“Married?! What’s this about getting married?!”

“Augh get these dogs off of me! Ludwig, how could you? Setting the dogs after me!”

“Gilbert you’re not shitting us, right?”

“Who the fuck is this person?”

“But Gilbert, you’re still in college! You shouldn’t be getting married yet!”

“What the fuck?”

“Why did you tell me, Gilbert! I’m your best sibling! YOUR FAVOURITE SIBLING!”

“Johanna, please! Shut up I’m trying to figure out what the heck is going on!” Erich shouted at her.

“HOLY SHIT! I thought I’d never see the day!” Gilbert actually responded back to that comment rather than ignoring it as he was doing with the others.

“The fuck you mean Theo?!”

“I mean exactly what I mean! You ain’t the settling down type! I haven’t even seen you with a girlfriend or a boyfriend before!”

“Yeah, Gil. He’s right! We never even knew you were in a relationship.”

Christoph snorted “Didn’t think he ever even had a relationship before.”

“Shut up! Dummkopf!”

“Make me!”

Gilbert scrambled up from the ground, disregarding the gifts that still surround him from when he dropped them and lunged for Christoph reaching for his long blond hair. Alfons and Franz grabbed Gilbert as Ludwig pulled back Christoph from him also reach to Gilbert.

“Oh dear god,” Roderich muttered as Elizabeta made her way through the crowd of family to see the fight first hand. Some were cheering and cracking jokes, but Johanna’s loud laughing at the scene was easily heard over the shouting.

“Gilbert!” Arthur rushed in through the doorway and after seeing Gilbert being held back as though he was a wild animal he stopped where he stood, not knowing what to do. 

Daan came up behind him “Oh yeah and prepare yourself for his family in general.”

“Silence!”

Everything stopped.

“Attention!”

Everyone separated and stood in two lines facing each other leaving an aisle between them. They all stood at attention, Luca even stood in line and at attention. Gilbert and Christoph stood right in front of each other and even with their previous dispute and the current tension waving through the air all they did was glare at each other.

From the stairwell started the two lines and down it, walking slowly with steely eyes, was their father, Germania. Just from looking at him Arthur felt a need to submit to him, just as all his daughters and sons were doing. He stood still at the door, keeping a straight face just as everyone else was doing. The soft steps seemed to be booming as they slowly made their way down the stairs and slowly down the aisle. Germania kept his arms behind his back as he looked all of his children up and down.

“Would anyone. Care. To tell me. What was going on?”

Alfons was the one to speak up “Sir! Gilbert and Christoph were fighting because there was a clash of views on Gilbert’s romantic life.” Gilbert didn’t respond to the statement but instead blushed where he stood.

“And would someone tell me why his romantic life was brought up?”

Lucas spoke, “Gilbert told us he was getting married, sir!”

Germania froze. “What?” No one dared to answer him, though. He started to walk forwards his steps echoing out and Gilbert knowing he was his destination breathe heavily. “Gilbert,” He stepped right in front of his son and faced looked down while Gilbert continued to look straight forward even though all that was there was his father’s chest. “Can you confirm this statement?”

“Sir, yes sir. I am indeed getting married.”

Germania took a deep breath before sighing and then pinching the bridge of his nose “At ease everyone.” Everyone let out the deep breath they were holding and instantly relaxed their bodies, except for Gilbert.“Before everyone goes about their day at twelve we are going to have a family meeting, “ He looked Gilbert straight in the eyes “to talking about this.” He walked away and upstairs to do god knows what. Gilbert walked over to the entryway sitting room and slumped himself on the loveseat.

“Dear god, that was too much.” Finally seeing Gilbert left alone Arthur makes his way to him. Gilbert is laying long ways on the loveseat. His head sits on the arm rest, one leg on the couch and the other still touching the ground. He covered his eyes with his arm. Arthur kneels down next to him.

“Well...That was intense.”

Gilbert grins with a laugh “It’s always like that.”

Arthur looks down to his right, muttering “No wonder...This explains so much…”

Gilbert lifts his arm and turns his head to Arthur. “What do you mean, buddy!”

“No, nothing. Just it explains just how you, you are.”

“Whatever.” He covered his eyes again. Arthur noticed the lack of siblings, including the three he arrived with, in the area. He also saw the gifts Gilbert dropped were taken away. That was until he saw a head peek around the wall separating the stairwell and the kitchen. If he remembered correctly, it was Johanna. She quickly pulled back and, from the sound of her footstep, ran off.

Arthur moved in closer to Gilbert until his lips were touching his ear,”How about you introduce me to your family. They seem eager to figure out what’s going on.”

“Nah… Don’t feel like it. We can do that at the family meeting.” He pushed himself to his elbows “How about we go to my room and we can just relax. I’m really tired from the flight in America to Germany.”

“Okay, Love. Lead the way. I don’t know this house and I’m already in charge of holding the bags.”

He jumped up and pulled on Arthur’s jacket as he walked up the stairs, down the hallway on the right, and stopped at the very last door at the end. Gilbert reached into his jean pocket and pulled out his keys to use one of them on the lock. Unlocking the door, he opened it up and made a straight dive onto the bed, face first onto the pillows.

“I’m soooo tired!”

Trudging his way into the door, trying to fit the duffle bags through at the same time as himself, he laughed. “Oh yes, I can see that.” Arthur placed the bags by the door and observed Gilbert’s childhood bedroom. The set up wasn’t so different from his dorm room. Only had the bare minimum of what he needed, except for various posters taped onto the white walls.

“Huh...Very minimalist look.” Arthur mused.

Gilbert lifted his head up “Yep. With my dad being my dad, and the number of us, we were stuck with never getting more than what we needed. Of course, he did spoil us when he could, but not with room furniture.”

“You don’t have curtains.” Arthur quite liked the window, it was a large half circle window, formed by three sectioned windows. It would be hard to find curtains to properly fit the window.

“Don’t need them, never did. We all woke up with the sun in the early moments of the day. Ugh, I used to hate it when I was a little kid! Got used to it and know I am set in my ways.”

“Don’t I know it…” Gilbert constantly woke him up in the ungodly hours of the morning, 5-7 am. Ugh, a terrible thing. Waking up before 10 am.

“Hurry up, Arthur! I wanna take a nap!”

“Fine, fine.” He slipped off his sweater “At least take your jacket off, Gilbert.” He sat up and quickly threw his jacket off before pulling back the covers and immersing himself in them.

“Hurry up.”

“I’m almost done, I refuse to sleep in jeans. It is uncomfortable and unneeded.”

“Ugh, you're such a loser.”

“At least I’m not the guy who never told their family of their boyfriend now fiancé.” Gilbert glared at him.

“You got me there.”

“Yeah, I did.” Arthur clad only in boxers and an undershirt he slipped himself under the covers where Gilbert hugged onto his waist. “You’re so clingy.”

“Shut up.” He grumbled but didn’t say anything else, instead choosing to fall asleep. Arthur followed in his decision.


End file.
